narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infobox:Henka Shūsei
Appearance Henka Shusei's standard appearance has long brown hair, short at the front, cut just above his eyebrows, and long sides and back that reaches his shoulders. He has creepy green eyes with a sparkle of intelligence and eeriness, and the face of a cute, adorable kid. He wears clothes that would look badass upon an adult, but just look odd on him. He wears the standard Konohagakure ninja uniform, blah blah green blah. Over this, he wears a Upon activating his Kekkei Genkai, the Fukusharyu, the pupils of his green eyes contract into catlike slits. Clan and Kekkei Genkai Like all members of the Shusei clan, Henka possesses the Fukusharyu, the Copying Dragon. It first manifests at the user's fifth birthday, and the clan usually throws a larger birthday party that year, to celebrate. Wielders of the Fukusharyu possess an ability that left them feared and despised by most other clans: Not only can these clansmen copy jutsus, they can also copy Kekkei Genkai. Their reputatiuon as inhuman monsters may also have something to do with how the children of this clan are born with no eyes or mouth for their first day alive, until gain a perfect copy of their parent's face the day after that. Sons will copy their father's face, and daughters will copy their mother's face. Upon reaching the age of 5 and fully manifesting the Fukusharyu, they gain the ability to completely change any part of their bodies at will, and it is customary to form a unique appearance made out of their family members, and people they knew. The Fukusharyu can copy any ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu just by seeing it done, but to copy a Kekkei Genkai of another clan, or perfectly copy their appearance, they must aquire and consume some of their DNA. Traditionally, it is done through attacking one with a sharp weapon, and then licking the blood from the blade. It is not required to eat the entire body of the target, nor is it required to bite through somebody’s skin and drink all of their blood, and very few members of the Shusei have ever done such a thing, despite what the rumours say. When transforming, the parts of the body being altered will take on the shape, colour and consistency of clay, moulding itself into whatever the user wants, and then becoming flesh and bone once the modifications finish. Anything, from the shape of somebody’s eyebrows to the Kekkei Genkai of another clan can be copied with this ability. Changing their own body usually takes about 10 seconds for most clansmen, but by the age of 9, most have brought the transformation time down to one or two seconds. Transforming into animals is also possible, but rarely used when better options are available. Due to years of being hunted down, most Shusei prefer to hide in plain sight in various villages, disguising themselves as unimportant and nonmemorable people that, for one reason or another, have an oddly large repetoire of jutsu. Once every two years, each one of these people will leave their village temporarily, usually claiming it is for a holiday, or a trip for intensive training. Once they have all left, the Shusei will assume their true forms, and meet up at a predetermined location that changes each year, and is decided upon during the previous meeting. Upon this meeting, which some say is really more like a convention, they will show off their aqquired jutsu and skills to each other, and then exchange samples of their own blood so that whenever one clan member gains something new, they all gain the same ability during the next convention. It is forbidden to allow any non-Shusei into this convention, and those who attempt to infiltrate the event will find themselves quickly found, and depending on who found them, they will either be killed, eaten, or mind-wiped to various degrees.